


Shenanigans in Shades of Purple

by ifdragonscouldtalk



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Drabbles [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Cute, Fluff, M/M, just some nice stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdragonscouldtalk/pseuds/ifdragonscouldtalk
Summary: "Tony takes the guys to get designer suits. Bucky is nervous because of his metal arm, NOTHING seems to fit Thor and Steve is complaining because of the price cost and all Clint wants is some purple."prompted by an anonymous user on tumblr





	Shenanigans in Shades of Purple

“Purple. Tony it has to be purple.” 

“ _Fine_  Clint, it’ll be purple, can you shut the fuck up? Bucky, it’s fine, they won’t care.” 

“I don’t like when people see the star.” Bucky was hunched over, his arms crossed over his stomach, refusing to get out of the car. 

“Bucky-babe, we put tape over it before we left, remember? C’mon darling, you need one suit. One suit, that’s it. Choose it, try it on, get it fitted. Three hours, tops. Just three hours baby, and then we’re back home!” 

“Can it be purple velvet?” 

“ _Clint!”_

—–

Tony grinned as Bucky stepped out from behind the curtain. The ex-assassin looked distinctly uncomfortable. “Look at you, babe! Damn, look at that cut. You look wonderful.” He refused the dark burgundy color Tony wanted him to wear that would’ve brought out the undertones of his skin nicely, but the simple black suit looked nice enough. Clint was prancing around in his purple velvet suit making a general ass of himself and giving the fitter a difficult time as she chased him with pins in her mouth. Steve was still gaping at the price tag on his own navy blue get-up, his mouth open and his figure frozen where it had been for the last five minutes, but his waist looked tiny and his shoulders strong and the suit fit him well. Tony himself wasn’t getting a new suit, but he knew exactly the one he would wear with them to their next charity event. 

They still hadn’t found a suit jacket that fit Thor in the shoulders, and he was pouting and discouraged. 

“I feel weird wearing this,” Bucky said softly, looking at himself in the mirror. “It’s so expensive and… stiff.” Tony walked up behind him, smoothing down his lapels and buttoning the jacket over Bucky’s waist. 

“Not any stiffer than your body armor. This is just armor of a different kind.” Bucky gave him a weak smile in the mirror and he returned it. “You look wonderful, James,” he repeated softly as Steve finally unfroze and began to freak out over the price. He leaned up, kissing the corner of Bucky’s lips before turning away. “Let me go wrangle the children.” He enjoyed Bucky’s chuckle as he went to calm down Steve, reassure Thor, and tie down Clint. 

It was a good outing. 

And if he treasured the picture of them in their dashing new get-ups (they finally found a nice simple grey two-piece with a yellow shirt for Thor) and him in a striking red suit and converse, and Natasha in a gleaming emerald gown, no one else but Bucky needed to know. 


End file.
